


Broken Pitch

by just_a_movie_fan



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_movie_fan/pseuds/just_a_movie_fan
Summary: someone has had enough of the bellas





	Broken Pitch

we're sick of it, sick of them treating us like they do we're gonna do it we're going to be free of them today, I think to myself as I walk into Bellas practice with both of my hands i'm my jacket. almost everyones there already so I dont have to wait to long, "hey short stack" Amy calls out when she sees me. I think about just doing it now but just before I do it in walks Chloe, she walks over and hugs me but then pulls away and gives me a weird look and I know the jig is up. "Becs whats under your jacket" Chloe asks me causing everyone to look at me and I decide to unzip my jacket to show them my bomb and silenced gun, causing everyone to freeze looking at me terified and causing Chloe to back away slowly. "Beca what are you doing with that" Stacie askes being the first one to snap out of her daze, I decide to pull my gun out and aim it at her causing her to start to cry. "well Stacie if you must know I am SICK of all the jokes made at my expense plus Aubreys constant belittling of me finaly made me realize I could end it and kill us all" I tell them causing some of them to cry " STOP CRYING" I yell at them before shooting Denise in the chest killing her to prove my point making them all cry even more. " Beca please stop this we promise to be nicer and I wont be as mean to you" Aubrey tries half-heartedly then out of the corner of my eye I see Stacie trying to text. I turn and point my gun at her "STACIE BRING ME ALL THE PHONES NOW" I yell at her, she gets up and gets everyones phone including Denises and brings them to me while I keep my gun aimed at her Chloe walks closer to me. "Beca stop this please we will do what Aubrey said and more we all love you Beca and we want to see you get old with us and... I love you Beca" Chloe trys and I almost belive her come one Beca thats the oldest trick in the book she wants to get you emotional and them she tackles you and gets our gun and then they would call the cops and we would go to jail... I snap out of it when I see her about to leap on me, I quickly aim at her and pull the trigger just as she leaps catching her in the shoulder and stoping her before she can jump making her fall down with blood leaking out of her. I walk over to Chloe and put the gun to her head "please Beca dont do this we can get you help and then we can be a family please" Chloe begs "Chloe I have always liked you the least" I say before I pull the trigger ending her life. "ok and now that thats over everyone come one at a time and text your loved ones goodbye, starting with you Amy" Amy goes and then everyone goes sone after and then its time and I know everyones scared I can feel it and I love it. "anyone want to count down with me" I ask and when no one does anything I continue "fine ok 5...4...3...2...1..." I look at everyone and they all look terrified and then I press the button and every thing goes dark.

 

 

BOMB GOES OFF AT BARDEN UNIVERSITY MORE ON THIS STORY AT ELEVEN.


End file.
